You're My Evil
by WadeYoureBarelyAlive
Summary: Decked out only in a pair of raggedy, old jean shorts and a slashed tank top, the medieval torture contraption that wrapped around her head seemed to serve as a statement piece, that painfully dug into the sides of her face and scalp as she ran for her life. "Run! Run! Run!"
1. Catch And No Release

**This is the first story I've ever posted on here and I'm honestly excited! Having been on this site for years, I never actually thought that I'd ever publish something! But here we are! This will be a Negan/OC (Jeffrey Dean Morgan is such a fox). Mostly a Negan-centric story line, but also keep in mind that I'm still testing out the waters with this so i may expand on that eventually. I'll try to update as often as I'm able to. Enjoy and I'd love to know everyone's thoughts!**

* * *

Decked out only in a pair of raggedy, old jean shorts and a slashed tank top, the medieval torture contraption that wrapped around her head seemed to serve as a statement piece, that painfully dug into the sides of her face and scalp as she ran for her life. "Run! Run! Run!" Her mind chanted as she frantically ran through the dense forest, while random twigs and brush scraped across her bare legs. She was running away from _them_. Those _savage_ Wolves.

How they even came across such a device, still leaves her speechless. It left her speechless all right, considering that the contraption prevented her from speaking freely and if she did speak, there was a considerable amount of pain to follow. But putting the hellish pain aside, she was lucky that she decided to head-butt one of the wolves that was tried to carve a "W" into her forehead when she did and when she did, she hightailed it the fuck outta there.

 _"Can't stop. Won't stop. Don't stop. Keep moving." Her mindless mantra continued as she found herself stumbling into a dangerous clearing. She couldn't be so exposed, living or dead, she was defenseless. Being defenseless in today's world was a signed death warrant. She refused to die, though. She got this far, she knew she had to get further if she even wanted to figure out a way to get this blasted thing off her head. It was heavy melded on iron, littered with thousands of tiny spikes that constantly dug into any exposed skin when jostled, especially when she had initially tried to pry it off her face._

Taking a much needed, painful breath, she knew she needed to find somewhere to hide and rest before the day turned dark. Furthermore, she needed to find something strong enough to cut through something as tough as iron - if that was even possible. Unsure of her location, she doubted her ability to maneuver her way quick enough to where the nearest town was. And not having a means to fend off any deadhead roaming around, well this struck a cruel problem.

 _"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What am I gonna do? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Her manic thoughts cried out. She felt around the iron plates on the back of her scalp and felt a keyhole sized shape. "Oh, my god! Yes, hope is alive!"_

As she continued running, she started to notice headlights and incoherent chatter through the trees on what appeared to be a dirt road. Skidding to a stop, she hid behind a large tree as her heart began pumping so hard and loud, she thought she'd drop dead right there. She couldn't get caught again.

 _"_ _But what if they can help?" The desperate side of her mind argued "What if they have or can find the means to get this blasted thing off your head?" She wasn't sure if the chance of that was worth it._

Before she had the chance to delve deeper into that thought, the chatter she heard seemed to be inch closer and closer.


	2. Hi, I'm Negan

"Be quiet. No sudden movements." She commanded her body for fear of drawing any attention. Luck had abandoned her, though, as she leaned back against a tree. She jostled the iron device a little too much, which, in turn, made it dig horribly into her scalp, enough to draw blood, coloring her chestnut locks burgundy and forcing a choked scream from her lips. 

Suddenly, the chattered stopped. She closed her eyes wishing and praying to a God, she long ago wrote off, that _they_ wouldn't hear her. Knowing realistically that was not the case, she decided to say "fuck it" and run anyway. 

She could hear the voices and the rushing footsteps that accompanied them coming after her. For a split second, she thought she could outrun them, but as soon as she felt a hand clamp down around her waist she knew it was over. All that running was for nothing as she was dragged back towards the dirt road. 

Bodies seemed to surround her. Confused murmurs of " _what the fuck?_ " and " _holy shit, what is that?_ " seemed to fill the air. The body that was restraining her let her go but forced her onto her knees.

 _"Boss will most definitely want to see this" the voice that accompanied the body spoke "Dwight, go get Negan."_

She saw a scraggly blonde man nod and run ahead of her, up a dirt road, and towards a black SUV that, to her at least, seemed to have materialized out of nowhere. 

"Negan?" She thought "Who?"

 _Exiting the vehicle was a tall dark figure. As the figure came closer she first noticed the long lean legs clad in dark grey denim, stuffed into black boots. Said boots came to stop in front of her. "Well holy shittt." Negan almost whispered "Dwight, you were not fucking kidding around when you said 'Machine Head.' Shit, I thought you were referencing that fucking Bush song for some unknown fucking reason." Negan jokingly stated as he leaned back._

Gazing up at him, trying to control the shaking her body seemed to want to do. Not out of fear but due the unavoidable pain radiating throughout her skull. She noticed his slicked back dark hair, the salt and peppered scruff on his face, the leather jacket, and deep red scarf. The man was oddly stylish for this world. Eyes drawn back to his face, his own eyes screamed danger and mischief. A lethal combination if you asked her. But damn did it look attractive on him. So, _this_ is Negan.

 _"Sweetheart, what in the ever-living fucking fuck of fucks is on your head?" He started it saying with a chuckle as he lazily walked around you. She wasn't sure if he was focusing solely on the iron cased device or he was actually checking her out. Fuck if you knew, it could probably be both._

Even if she wanted she couldn't exactly answer so she tried showing him why. Opening her mouth, so he could see iron grips that were starting to dig into her cheeks and tongue. She tried not to cry out in pain since that would just make it worse, so she settled for a slight whimper.

 _"Good fucking lord, doll face…" Negan said as he bent himself down to her level "I am for once, at a fucking loss of what to say and that's a fucking rarity." Seeming to remember himself he continued. "That aside where are my fucking manners, I'm Negan…" He introduced himself with an impish grin then held up a baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire "…and this beauty here is Lucille and she is awesome. Shit I'd ask you what your name is, but it seems you're a little fucking tongue tied at the fucking moment." He said with a laugh._

She felt the need to explain what happened so she started miming writing something hoping he'd get what she was inferring.

 _"Hey Simon you happen to fucking have a pen and paper?" He asked the man that was originally standing behind you._

 _"Uh..I think there might be a pen or somethin in the truck, gimme a sec" Simon spoke as he ran up to the truck and dug through it for a couple mins. Running back, he handed Negan a pen and a small notepad._

 _"Thanks Simon, I knew you wouldn't fucking let me down" Negan said with a wink. Turning his attention back on her. "Now, I'm going to ask you some fucking questions and with these…" Negan began, nodding at the pen and notepad. "You're gonna give me some fucking answers okay?" She nodded slowly and took the offered items. "Now doll, what is your name?"_

 _She scribbled something down and gave him the pad. He looked down at the frantic scrawl "Noell, huh?" He read with a smile, tongue threatening to poke out. "Was not expecting that, but fuck a sweet name for a sweet face I guess." He finished with a sly smirk and a wink._

She stared up at him with big eyes, not entirely sure how to take that.

 _"Jesus fucking Christ, doe eyes, even with that shit on your head, you are a remarkable sight!" Negan uttered as he took in those big brown eyes, a duchess nose, and chapped, but plump lips. Not to mention, her wavy chestnut locks that stopped right at her shoulders, olive skin, long legs, tight ass and perky tits._

 ** _Damn he was just giddy as shit._**


	3. Silver Linings And Promises

_Getting back to business, Negan continued his questioning. "Now…Noooo-Ellee.." Negan started saying, dragging out her name. "How did you come upon getting that fucking shit on your head, sweetcheeks?" He leaned closer and whispered "Daddy is awfully curious."_

If she wasn't in such pain she would've turned her head with the mighty red blush that colored her cheeks. Instead, she went back to the task of writing down everything from how a group of crazed nutjobs, called ' _The Wolves_ ' ambushed her while she was out scavenging. Wanting no parts of them when they tried recruiting her. Being held down as they strapped this cruel device on her head so she'd break. The attempted carving of her face by a wolf. Her self preservation kicking in at last, resulting in a vicious head butt to said wolf. Trying to gain as much distance as she could, which lead to the current situation she found herself in.

As she passed the notepad back to Negan, his leather clad hand faintly caressed hers. She almost let herself sigh aloud. "Good lord what is wrong with you? Now is not the time." She chided herself.

She began to study his face as he read over her explanation, noticing how he gently grasped his chin in thought while lightly licking his lips as his smirk started to morph into a slight frown.

 _"Are you fucking kidding, doe eyes?" He asked in almost disbelief, not much shocked him, but this especially against a woman. Well that fucking made him see red. "I better not ever come across those fuckin mangey mutts or what the fuck ever their callin them-fuckin-selves cause this shit that's been done to you is so not fucking cool." He said dangerously then annunciated each word that came next "Not. Fucking. Cool. At. All."_

She shuddered, not completely sure if she was just overwhelmed by the danger exuded in each and every word, or in complete and utter awe of it.

Snapping herself out from that train of thought, she suddenly remembered the keyhole in the back of this wretched casing. Motioning to the back of her head, she turned and gesturing to what he perceived to be a keyhole.

 _"Hot damn, would ya look at that!" Negan exclaimed, a smile forming._

She grabbed the pad, quickly scrawled " _Can you see if it's capable of being picked?_ "

 _"There might be some silver-fucking-lining type shit in store for you, baby girl!" He exclaimed slapping his knee. "I'll see what can be fucking done with that, but in the meantime, I'd love to bring you back to my humble fucking abode. How'd you like that, babe?" Verbally it was a question, but the underlying tone made it come off like more of a statement._

She went to write down her answer, but a firm hand prevented her from doing so. She paused, the warm leather of his glove bringing out a warmth inside her, something that she thought she'd never feel again. Looking up at him, he continued speaking.

 _"I swear that not only would I do every fuckin thing in my power to get that piece of fucking shit off that beautiful face, but I also promised to provide protection from those limp dick pups" Negan paused, that dangerous toothy grin of his gracing his features "All I ask in return is for your undying loyalty to me. That you understand that you'll belong to me. **Only me.** "_


	4. Affirmation & Sanctuary

Looking directly into those fierce eyes of his, Noell gently nodded her head in acceptance of his offer. She honestly had no qualms with it. Times were tough.

The man in front of her exuded a fiercely protective aura. It made her feel like she had a chance. That's all she ever wanted these days. A chance.

Upon seeing her nod of acceptance, that toothy grin of his morphed into a beaming smile. _"He's beautiful."_ She thought admirably.

 _"That's what I am fucking talking about!" Negan exclaimed, looking pleased as punch. Standing back up he looked back at his group. "Everyone, we're heading back. Load up!" he ordered._

 _Looking back down at Noell, he offered a helping hand. "Lets get you the fuck off that cold unforgiving ground darling. And get you in that very forgiving and warm as fuck SUV." He said pointing towards the dirt road where she had first spotted said car_.

Taking his large hand with her dainty one, she was pulled to her feet and lead up the road. Her other hand lightly keeping the contraption in semi place. She really did try to control herself felt it dig into her skin. It was all for naught though as one side dug a little too deep.

 _Negans face softened a bit. "Jesus sweetheart, don't you fucking worry. I promised to find you a way outta that piece of shit and I. Damn. Well. Will!" He stressed the last part, an earnest look in his eye._

Despite the pain, Noell managed to give him a small smile. His reassurance was comforting.

Having helped her into the front passenger seat, Negan then made his way around to the drivers side. It was a relatively quiet drive back to the sanctuary, Noell relished in it. She was content with just mindlessly gazing out the window.


	5. Haunted By Memory Lane

Every so often, Negan would glance over at the small woman sat next to him. Despite the shit wrapped around her face, it was doubly confirmed to him that she was definitely a beauty. He'd keep to his promise of removing that shit. _Whatever it fucking took._ A face like that shouldn't be shrouded in pain 24/7.

God he sounded like a school boy crushing on the pretty girl. With proclaimed promises and all that caring bullshit. Negan chuckled softly to himself at that.

Noticing they were driving along the outskirts of a nearby town, her mind drifted. Having had kept away from the once populated areas like highways and towns/cities, it was kind of like seeing an old friend again (sans the walking corpses of course). It was something familiar.

Back when she was in her old group, she never really had to go on supply runs in nearby towns. Her main focus was scouring the forest for anything edible or useful in medicinal purposes. It was where she actually felt like she was in her element. It was her livelihood. She was a herbalist, once upon a time, before the dead claimed the world.

She always had an affinity for tending to plants and nature in general, even as a child. Her father used to call her his little forest nymph. When she wasn't whispering encouragement to her mothers plants, they could always find her roaming the little forested area just outside their backyard. Always bringing home seeds she'd find and begging her aunt to help her plant them.

Auntie Lena and Noell were extremely close. She was Wiccan and even owned a shop in town called The Leafy Luna. It was where she not only held healing rituals and the like, but also sold herbs, crystals, amulets and etc. Auntie Lena always boasted to her sister Candace, Noells mother, about how in tuned with Mother Earth her 'little Ellie' was. That there was great potential in Noell. She was the one who encouraged her greatly to study in medicinal medicine. So she did just that and got her degrees and certification. She worked her ass off.

The next logical step, at least in her mind was to work in The Leafy Luna. She created little remedies, whether it be to relieve anxiety, headaches, stomach problems and what have you. With the help of Auntie Lena, that she then packaged and sold them. She loved working with her aunt. She missed The Leafy Luna dearly.

She missed her family even more.

Both of her parents were lost to the virus early on. So then it was just her, Auntie Lena and some others, and they were fine. But then the Wolves happened. Noell hoped beyond all hope that her aunt was okay. That she was still surviving out there.

Her heart ached at the thought of her aunt. She promised herself that she'd find her one day. Someway. Somehow. But definitely soon.

A small nudge on her arm snapped her out of her now bittersweet memories. Turning her gaze out the window, she looked over at a smirking Negan.

 _"Hey babydoll, you get lost in that head of yours?" He asked while keeping his focus on the road ahead. It was silent for a beat. When he still didn't hear shit, he chanced a glance over at Noell. She looked unamused, with one eyebrow slightly raised as if to say "really?"._

Negan winced at his own idiocy.

 _"Fuck, forget I even said that stupid shit. My fucking bad." He backtracked._

All he got was a slight nod of the head.

 _"Well on the bright side it looks like we're practically fuckin here!" He said as they drove around an old statue._

Noel looked up ahead, eyes widening slightly as she saw big gates. She was nervous and excited. Nervous to be seen by everyone. Excited to finally have a home.


	6. Avert Your Fucking Gaze

Rounding one last statue they pulled onto a road that lead up to a factory style building. It was a huge structure surrounded by a chain-link fence. There were concrete barriers on each side of the entrance where two guards were stationed.

And then Noell heard it, that fucking groaning! There were biters around and they were close! She was immediately put on edge at the realization. That was sound that she was sure she'd never become desensitized to.

As they drove closer, she observed more closely and saw that there were undead all around the outside of the fence. Speared through to the chest and other random body parts to keep them immobile. At least that's what she assumed to be the case.

 _As if sensing her unease, Negan put a hand on her thigh rubbed in leg in a comforting manner. Looking over at her, he tried to ease her mind "Don't you worry about them Elle, they're just to ward off other biters, think of it as a sort of camouflage."_

His usage of a nickname put a smile on her face _and_ _there was that pesky old warmth again.._

Giving her a crooked grin of his own, he then leaned slightly out the open window, beckoning the guards for entry. Once they were behind the secured walls, Noell took the time to take everything in. In all honesty it seemed like a pretty well setup place, then that's when she noticed it. A small garden patch. Her eyes watered a bit, her trip down memory lane coming back to haunt her.

She made a mental not to at a later date to beg Negan to take her to visit it.

Putting the SUV in park, Negan looked over at his newest member. Her eyes were a little watery, lips drawn in a tight line. He knew that one had to be painful. The sight made his heart clench.

 _"I'd ask what's wrong hun but that'll have to wait a bit. Let's get inside and I'll see who I can find to pick that lock." He said with a smirk as they both exited the vehicle._

She made another mental note to think of a way to truly thank this man. A simple 'thank you' would not do at all. She owed him everything.

After a quick discussion with Simon, Negan left said man in charge to make sure the supplies gathered was distributed properly. He lead Noell up the stairs, and entered the building. They walked onto a small platform that had a balcony that overlooked a large open area that was full of people.

It had been awhile since Noell had been around such a large group of people as this was. She looked down to avoid any possible eye contact, but that didn't help with the heavy feel of their stares bearing down on her.

Lightly swinging Lucille, Negan went to lean over the balcony, he whistled loudly gaining back everyone's attention. The response was immediate as everyone got on one knee.

Having not expected that, it was a startling sight.

Even while Negan commanded most of their attention, Noell couldn't bare the staring that she knew was still going on. So she moved to hide behind his large frame. Fighting off a panic attack from rearing its ugly head, she focused her mind on Negans commanding voice. Letting it anchor and soothe her fraying nerves.

 _"Now not only have we come back with even more fuckin supplies and amenities for y'all. We've also gained a new member to our humble abode." Feeling her behind him, Negan glanced over his shoulder. He frowned a bit seeing her trying to make herself as small as possible behind him. Her eyes were shut tightly, body shaking a bit. Looking back over at the crowd, his frown deepened even more. Not all but a lot kept flicking their gazes over at the small woman. Fuckwads. That sure as shit is gonna stop._

Gently grabbing hold of her shoulder, she peeked up at him. His eyes conveyed concern, all she could do was nod that she was fine. The both of them were getting sick of this one-sided conversation. He pulled her close to his side as he continued speaking.

 _"This is little lady here is Noell. Rescued her from some nasty motherfuckers, they locked that pretty face of hers up in this heinous as shit thing" he growled out gesturing at around her head. "Now if anyone, and I mean e who thinks they can pick a this lock, Noell turn around baby" he pointed at the back of her head "this lock right here, or has any ideas as how to get this off in the most noninvasive way possible, raise your fucking hands."_

Noell turned back, just in time to see two different people raise their hands. Her eyes watered again, but this time from relief.

 _Pointing at the two men who raised their hands, Negan told them head up to his office. "Oh and one more fucking thing." he started saying as he still saw some people staring holes into Noell "Knock that fucking staring shit off. Didn't your parents tell y'all that staring is fucking RUDE? I will shut that shit down no exceptions!" he bellowed. Curious eyes immediately gazed elsewhere. Satisfied with the reaction, he dismissed the them all._

Grasping hold of her hand, Negan lead Noell up a flight of stairs, explaining what each level held. He promised an actual tour later as they reached the top level, where his office was located.


	7. Well, Hello Gorgeous

**This one took a bit due to me just not being happy with how I originally ended it. So i went back, rearranged some things and added to it. Much happier with this outcome lol. Enjoy! Please review if possible, I'd really love to know what y'all think!**

* * *

Going down the long hallway, actively avoiding a few rooms until he reached the end of the hall. Stopping in front a large wooden door, he pushed it open and let her go in first. Closing the door behind him, Negan looked over at the two men currently sitting on the leather couch against the one wall of his office.

 _"Now I'm under the impression that either one of you is capable of picking locks, correct?" He asked sternly as he loomed over them. Both men nodded, clearly both nervous._

From what Noell observed, Negans presence alone seemed to put the fear of god in anyone he happened across. It was absolutely fascinating. **_Shit,_** _there was that warmth again_ ** _. Focus!_**

Steering her attention back onto the conversation at hand. Listening as Negan continued to question the men. Apparently one used to be a locksmith and the other was just a regular handyman.

Without looking, Negan beckoned her over with his gloved hand in a 'come here' gesture. Walking up to the largely imposing man, awaiting further instruction.

 _"Now sweetheart turn around and lets see what these two can do" Negan stated. Taking a small step back, his gaze never wavering from her. He wasn't about to leave her alone with the two men._

Said men slowly got up, walking over to her. Both were well aware of Negans eyes zeroing in on their every move. The one man was few inches shorter than Negan and had light brown shaggy hair & blue eyes. He introduced himself as Joey. The other man was of a slightly shorter stature with closely cropped dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He said his name is Ross.

Both were very polite when they asked if they could look at the lock keeping the trap in place. She nodded in consent. As they walked around her gently prodding and observing every aspect, they both winced when they found that metal also wound itself in her mouth.

 _"You're a tough lady, ma'am" Joey said. Ross nodded in agreement._

 _"Think this shitty thing can be safely removed?" Negan asked growing irritated at how close the two men were to Noell. While knowing he was being irrational, he just didn't give a fuck to reel it in._

 _"Well sir, Joey and I will have to go back downstairs and see what equipment we will need. We'll try to make it as noninvasive as possible. It'll be tough but I think it's doable." Ross answered determined to make this work. If Negan's happy, everyone's happy._

 _"Now that's the type of shit I like to fucking hear!" Negan exclaimed slapping both men on the backs. Looking over at Noell he asked, "Sound good darling?"  
Noell folded both her hands in a praying gesture and bowed slightly in thanks. She was so happy, but didn't want to completely give into it until this thing fell off her head._

 _"Now get to it you two! Get your shit and meet us down at Carsons. You don't want to keep this pretty lady waiting now do you?! Get!" He all but chased the two out the door and slammed it shut for effect. Turning around he saw what he assumed was confusion in Noells big brown eyes._

 _"Now Carson, or Doc Carson as I like to refer to the man as, is our resident doctor. I figured it would make much more fucking sense to do this in a much more sterile environment. That way Ross and Joey boy can sanitize their fucking shit before they can even dream of going near that lovely face of yours." Negan explained, ending it with a sly wink at the woman._

 _"God this man never stops with the charm." She thought with a soft chuckle. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she watched said man reopen to the door and gesturing for her to go first._

 _"Ladies first after all. I may be an asshole most of the time but I am most certainly a fucking gentleman where it counts!" He said with a dramatic wave of his hand as she walked past him._

 ** _That time_** she did roll her eyes.

They made it all the way back to the first floor where the infirmary was located and found Ross and Joey talking with an older balding man whom Noell assumed was Dr. Carson.

 _"Hey Doc I assume these two have informed you of what the hell we're planning on accomplishing here?" Negan looked at the men, raising an eyebrow._

 _"Oh yes sir I just had them wash their hands, & any tools they planned on using." Dr. Carson answered Negan, a slight tremor in his voice. He looked over at Noell and introduced himself while also asking if he himself could take a look around her face and head after everything was said and done. Noell just nodded in her agreement. Ya know since that's all she could do…_

 _"Good now that that's been fucking settled, Ross…Joey you two shits ready to get this over with?!" Negan barked at the other two men. Joey looked as cool as a cucumber while Ross looked a bit nervous, now whether or not that was due to Negan or the task at hand, that was unclear. Nonetheless both of them nodded and lead Noell over to cot where she could sit. He then hooked her up to a saline drip, she was looking a bit dehydrated._

Joey explained that while he picked the keyhole, that Ross was going to gently but firmly keep the trap in place. That way he didn't jostle her as much.  
Negan leaned again the door, keeping an ever watchful eye on Noell as Joey & Ross got to work. brought over a tray that had quite the array of tools. From tension wrenches to a long double ended pick. They brought everything and anything they thought could work.

Noell was trying to keep her nerves in check. Yes, she was excited at the aspect of freedom from this wretched thing,but she was also very nervous. What if they couldn't get it off? what if they somehow made it worse? That idea alone made her want to cry. No, she had to be strong, she will be stronger than this.

Breathing in deeply through her nose while slowly releasing out her mouth, she came out of her panicked haze and focused on the present. The clicking of the tools Joey was using was the only sound that could be heard as everyone waited for the end result.

After what felt like an hour, when in reality was just about fifteen minutes it finally happened. Noell felt the spikes surrounding her face and scalp recede. She grimaced as the barbs in her mouth pulled away from her cheeks and lifted up off her tongue as she was not allowed the full use of her mouth. That was when Ross then slowly pulled the entire trap off and away from her completely.

The relief was instant and she couldn't help herself as she began to sob. Holding her newly freed face in her hands, murmurs of _"thank you"_ and _"ohmygod"s_ could be heard. She looked back up at Joey and Ross. Being mindful of the IV, she went to stand to hug them. But not being used to the lack of weight from the trap, she stumbled a bit. Thankfully, both men were close enough to each catch an arm of hers. All the while she was still thanking them as tears poured down her face.

Then as Dr. Carson looked her over, sanitizing all the little wounds left from the spikes and had her clean out her mouth with some mouthwash, he deemed her to be in good health as long as she took it easy and demanded she go eat something. Out of habit she just nodded.

It was at that moment that she noticed Negan had walked right next to where she was sat. Looking around, she saw that everyone else seemed to have already left. It was just the two of them now.

The way he was looking at her it was like he was meeting her for the first time all over again.

 _"Well, **hello** gorgeous."_


End file.
